


Drift Away

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Drama, Gen, Rejection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: Mesmo que Kageyama tenha encontrado um time que o aceite, as marcas do abandono e rejeição ainda estavam abertas. Ser deixado de lado por seu senpai realmente o machucava.
Kudos: 1





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Estou passando todas as minhas fics de Haikyuu para cá, então vocês vão me ver bastante por aqui kkkkkk  
> Esta fic foi postada no Social Spirit, no @hiratsuka_mi. Tenham uma boa leitura e um bom divertimento! <3

**Here in the Garden**

_Aqui no jardim_

**Let's play a game**

_Vamos jogar um jogo_

**Here in the Garden**

_Aqui no jardim_

**Let's play a game**

_Vamos jogar um jogo_

**I'll show you how it's done**

_Eu vou te mostrar como é feito_

**Here in the Garden**

_Aqui no jardim_

**Stand very still**

_Fique muito quieto_

**This'll be so much fun**

_Isso vai ser muito divertido_

— Tobio-chan é irritante Iwa-chan! Foi o único jeito que encontrei de me livrar dele! — Oikawa falou desesperado, sendo segurado pela gola de sua camiseta por seu amigo.

— Seu idiota, isso não se faz com alguém que o admira! — Iwaizumi gritou de volta, se esforçando para não acertar o levantador.

— Eu sei! Mas ele me irrita… — o moreno respondeu encarando o chão.

— Idiota. — o ace falou soltando o amigo, depois de lhe acertar um soco no estômago — Você arque com as consequências quando elas vierem.

Oikawa ficou onde estava. Refletiu sobre o que Iwaizumi havia dito, mas sua raiva falava mais alto. Não aceitava o fato de todo seu esforço, aos seus olhos, serem inúteis. Não aceitava o talento nato de Kageyama como levantador. No fundo sentia raiva de si mesmo, por não saber como agir com seu ego ferido. Pegou sua mochila e caminhou em direção a saída da escola. Se tiver sorte, nunca verá Kageyama novamente.

**_[...]_ **

Enquanto isso, no jardim do colégio, Kageyama parecia inquieto e ansioso. Era a primeira vez, desde que entrou na Kitagawa, que seu senpai falou que iria lhe ensinar algo novo e poderoso. Havia um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos, afinal, finalmente seu senpai iria lhe dar atenção. Achou estranho de primeira, já que era o último dia de aulas que Oikawa teria antes de ingressar no Ensino Médio, mas sua empolgação falou mais alto.

Ficou esperando ali por um tempo. Suas pernas já estavam doendo de tanto esperar, então sentou-se ali no gramado mesmo. Pelo tempo que ficou ali, pode observar o lindo pôr-do-sol, que se mesclava com seu cansaço e tristeza. Achou melhor ir embora para não preocupar sua mãe, mas sua vontade era ficar ali esperando mais um pouco. Um pouco contrariado, pegou sua mochila e caminhou vagarosamente até a saída da escola, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

**Happily wondering**

_Felizmente pensando_

**Night after night**

_Noite após noite_

**Is this how it works?**

_É assim que funciona?_

**Am I doing it right?**

_Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?_

**Happy to listen**

_Feliz em ouvir_

**Happy to stay**

_Feliz por ficar_

**Happily watching her drift away**

_Felizmente assistindo ela se afastar_

Depois daquele episódio, Kageyama ainda teve esperança de que seu senpai fosse passar um tempo consigo, por conta das mensagens de texto que trocavam de vez em quando. Nelas, Oikawa sempre dava a entender que iria encontrar o kouhai. O mais novo sempre o esperava onde o time costumava treinar, quando a quadra da escola estava ocupada pelo time feminino.

Sempre passava a tarde toda esperando por Oikawa, que nunca aparecia ou dava satisfação de seu sumiço. Aquilo despertava ainda mais angústia em Kageyama, que se perguntava o que tinha feito de errado, se era assim que os senpais tratavam seus kouhais. No fundo, ele sabia que não era assim. Sempre via Iwaizumi tratando bem Kindaichi e os outros.

Mesmo que estivesse se enganando, a imagem de Oikawa sorrindo e se esforçando nos treinos lhe vinha à mente, o fazendo sorrir minimamente com toda aquela situação. Estava na esperança de ver seu senpai sorrindo para si, o treinando para tomar seu lugar como levantador oficial da Kitagawa quando fosse embora.

— Oikawa-senpai vai aparecer. Só preciso ser paciente e esperar. — o menor falava consigo mesmo, segurando sua bola de vôlei e encarando-a com esperança.

**You keep on turning pages for people who don't care**

_Você continua virando páginas para pessoas que não se importam_

**People who don't care about you**

_Pessoas que não se importam com você_

**And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there**

_E ainda, você leva anos para ver que ninguém está lá_

**See that no one's there**

_Veja que ninguém está lá_

**See that no one's there**

_Veja que ninguém está lá_

**Everyone's gone on without you**

_Todo mundo se foi sem você_

Kageyama se deu conta de que estava sendo enganado por Oikawa. Isso demorou um pouco, mas descobriu que o mais velho ia treinar com os outros, em um lugar não muito longe de onde ele sempre esperava. Aquilo o despedaçou por dentro. Pensou que teria alguma chance de resolver os maus entendidos que haviam entre eles, mas estava enganado. Ficou de longe observando o time treinar alegremente, enquanto tentava controlar suas lágrimas.

Por um descuido, deixou-se ser visto pelo senpai e Iwaizumi. O ace pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, fechando a cara e olhando para o amigo. Oikawa permaneceu estático, com expressão de surpresa ao ver o menor sair correndo e limpando as lágrimas.

— Oikawa… Por que Kageyama saiu correndo daquele jeito…? — Iwaizumi questionou cerrando os punhos.

— F-fique calmo Iwaizumi-senpai…! — Kindaichi falou, vendo que a situação iria piorar.

— É por isso que Kageyama não apareceu nesses treinos, não é? — o ace falou irritado.

— Eu não consegui chamar ele. — o levantador simplesmente respondeu, encarando o chão com raiva em seus olhos.

— Oikawa, você é mais idiota do que imaginei! — Iwaizumi avançou no amigo, lhe acertando o braço com um soco.

— Iwaizumi-senpai! — Kindaichi e os outros tentaram conter o ace, mas sabiam que ele não sossegaria até encher Oikawa de socos.

— Eu não consegui chamar ele! Só queria que ele sumisse da minha frente! — Oikawa respondeu alterando o tom de voz.

— Não é assim que você consegue fazer isso! — Iwaizumi acertou mais um soco no levantador, após conseguir se soltar dos outros membros do time.

— Ele não está aqui, não é? — Oikawa respondeu.

Iwaizumi, para não acertar mais socos em Oikawa, pegou suas coisas e saiu do campo, pegou sua bicicleta e foi embora. Apesar de ser o melhor amigo do levantador, aquilo o deixou enfurecido com ele. Precisava de um tempo para respirar e conversar com ele novamente.

Com o ocorrido, o treino terminou mais cedo. Ninguém tinha ânimo para treinar mais. Todos foram para suas casas, enquanto sentiam uma leve garoa cair sobre eles. A situação não tinha como piorar.

**_[...]_ **

Kageyama estava sentado em um banco perto de sua casa. Sentia os pingos gelados da garoa cair sob seu rosto, enquanto encarava o céu nublado. Ironicamente, aquele tempo estava condizente ao seu estado de espírito: nublado, cinzento, amargurado.

Ficou ali por mais um tempo, chorando tudo o que estava guardando todos aqueles dias. Os pingos da chuva começaram a engrossar, se misturando com as lágrimas silenciosas do menor.

Quando conseguiu parar de chorar, rumou em direção a sua casa. Apesar de estar perto, era perigoso continuar ali sem ninguém. Chegando em seu lar, foi direto ao chuveiro. Queria se livrar do suor, das lágrimas e dos dias fatídicos que viveu.

**And aren't I a fool to have**

_E eu não sou tolo por ter_

**Happily listened**

_Ouviu alegremente_

**Happy to stay**

_Feliz por ficar_

**Happily watching her drift**

_Felizmente assistindo ela se afastar_

— Eu sou realmente um idiota por ficar assistindo escondido…

O menor, depois daquele dia, continuou indo ao campo assistir secretamente seus senpais treinarem. Via o crescimento e o desenvolvimento de todos e, principalmente, de Oikawa. Mesmo sendo ferido daquele jeito, Kageyama admirava o maior. Não podia conter a felicidade de vê-lo progredir cada vez mais em seus treinamentos. Ouvir Oikawa rir e se divertir era como uma droga para Kageyama. Mesmo com o coração apertado, conseguia ficar feliz em ver o moreno se divertir. Cogitou estar doente por isso, afinal, quem ficaria feliz depois de ter o coração pisado? Como ainda era ingênuo, não fazia ideia de que isso só piorava seu estado de espírito. Acabou reprimindo seus sentimentos, seu contato social, sua vida dentro e fora do vôlei. Sua ambição agora seria observar seu senpai crescer no vôlei. Para isso resolveu treinar por conta, a fim de estar no mesmo patamar que o mais velho.


End file.
